themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Mask
Animal Mask is the fourth song on Beat the Champ. it was debuted at the 2013 Newport Folk Festival. Lyrics Eighteen-man steel cage free-for-all Through the noise I hear you call for help You can't protect yourself Frog mask and yellow cape So desperate to escape I came to you, hands wrapped in adhesive tape That was when we were young and green In the dawning hours of our team Some things you will remember Some things stay sweet forever Seen you backstage once or twice Animal gimmick pops real nice Elbows sweep and tiger dance Little extra fighter's chance "Hold on", I cried, "I'll be right there" Pull your mask down through your hair They won't see you Not until you want them to That was when we were green and young Battle cry rising from your tongue Some things you will remember Some things stay sweet forever Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"In professional wrestling, there's a thing called a 'battle royal', right? It sometimes takes place in a cage, so the people won't escape from the battle royal until they've been knocked right out of it. Okay, so I used to go to the wrestling matches when I was a child. They were not the big-money game it is now; it was, like—people who needed to stretch their entertainment dollar as far as it could possibly go, when to the wrestling matches, right? And so in a battle royal, allegiances form and dissolve rather quickly because you are trying to survive, and get rid of the people who are against you, but to keep the people who are for you on your side, because you're gonna see them later on down the line, and also in wrestling there's a thing where people try and tear off the masks of people who are trying to hide their identity. This song is about a battle royal; it's also about the labor and delivery room." -- 2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2013-07-28 - Bele Chere Festival - Asheville, NC *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-01-24 - Invite Them Up First Set - SF Sketchfest - San Francisco, CA *2015-01-24 - Invite Them Up Second Set - SF Sketchfest - San Francisco, CA *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-06 - Sirius XMU Session - New York, NY *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - KEXP Session - Alaska Junction - Seattle, WA *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-05-31 - Amoeba Records - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-07 - Houston Free Press Festival - Houston, TX *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2015-09-09 - Lawrence Arts Center - Lawrence, KS *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL Category:Beat the Champ songs